eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Egypt's army
As one of the Diadochi, the Ptolemaioi or Ptolemy armies fight in the Macedonian tradition, with pike phalanxes as line infantry to tie down the enemy formations and cavalry to flank them. The Ptolemaioi also have other non-Hellenic troops to augment their Hellenic units, like Galatian & Ethiopian heavy infantry. ---- Pantodapoi (Hellenic Native Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_pantodapoi.gif The most basic and numerous of the infantry units used by the non-European Successor States were the Pantodapoi infantry. These men were called from a variety of nationalities and were usually settled in certain areas for garrison duties and the like. There were Jews, Syrians, Cilicians, Persians, Assyrians, Native Egyptians, and many other peoples counted among their number. They are not particularly reliable soldiers, but they are certainly better than their eastern counterparts. They can give a good account of themselves in battle if deployed properly. They wear no armor, and have only a light shield for protection, so most other infantry will slaughter them in droves. They can fend off light cavalry for a time, if need be. ---- Akontistai (Hellenic Skirmishers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_akontistai.gif Those unlucky enough to be extremely poor freedmen were pressed into service as psiloi, missile units, and the lowest class of Hellene infantry. The psiloi were divided into three parts: javelineers, slingers, and archers. The javelin-armed psiloi, the akonistai, were ragged peasants armed with javelins and small knives. Their function was simply to throw their missiles and then run as fast as possible to safety behind the hoplitai lines. They were used for skirmishing and to provide a demoralizing hail of missile fire during the grinding battle between the two phalanxes. Never use akonistai in melee except as diversionary fodder or as a flanking force; roles in which they don't excel, but might actually be better than nothing. They have their uses, as their javelins are still sharp and deadly, but they were often used only as light skirmishers or as a last resort in Hellenic armies for obvious reasons. Mainly they were troops built from the poor areas of society, those that couldn't find jobs in normal society built up this type of unit. ---- Sphendonetai (Hellenic slingers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_sphendenotai.gif Sphendonetai are the second branch of the psiloi, and are only marginally more useful than their compatriots with javelins. Their sphendonai (slings) can prove deadly weapons, being able to crush bones and armor, and shatter shields from a distance, but they are mainly used to harass and annoy enemy soldiers to force a premature or rash action. Since a sphendone is an easily constructed weapon, and ammo is readily available in Hellas' rocky terrain, Sphendonetai are mostly poor peasants and shepherds that use this weapon to provide a meager amount of protein in their already poor diet or use their weapons to keep predators away from their flocks. ---- Toxotai (Hellenic Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_toxotai.gif Toxotai are the third branch of the psiloi, the archers of Hellene and Makedonian armies. They are generally from the upper end of the poor and recruited from mountainous regions where the use of the bow is an essential skill to keep one's flock of sheep safe from roving predators. Toxotai are well trained in a manner of speaking, that being that they are using their weapon of choice (often of necessity) from birth. They are decent archers, but are nowhere near as professional as the archers from the east and south. They mostly use the short bow, which means that they are often outgunned by their counterparts from other lands. This reflects their secondary role in a Hellenic army. As most missile units, they will be cut to ribbons in melee, so they should be well protected from enemy ranks. For EOA purposes,often Ptolemy II would deploy such a unit behind his phalanx so it would be well protected. ---- Hippakontistai (Hellenic Skirmisher Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_hippakontistai.gif Hippos Akontistes (literally "javelin horsemen") are the standard among Hellene light cavalry. They are lightly armored, often wearing nothing but padded cloth for protection. The key to their method of warfare is speed, and they are armed accordingly. They ride small, but swift horses and harass enemy infantry and heavy cavalry with javelins. This is their primary use, because their light armor is really a detriment when they are engaged in any kind of melee combat. Their swords and shields are simply no counter to lances or heavier cavalry swords. Ptolemy II would deploy such a unit to harass the enemy and attempt to draw them out and prehaps lead them into some kind of trap or away from the main battle lines, to weaken the enemy positions. ---- Machimoi Phalangitai (Machimoi Native Phalanx) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_machimoi_phalangitai.gif The Machimoi are Egyptian natives who have been conscripted to fight in the traditional Makcedonian fashion. They are armed with all the standard phalanx equipment including the sarissa, the Phrygian cap, and the small Illyrian shield. They wear quilted cloth armor due to the harsh Egyptian/African climate. They are reputable enough fighters, but have a history of rebellion (might be a good idea to make sure these troops are mixed with loyal units), so they are far more expensive than most troops of the same caliber. This has to be dealt with though, since the Ptolemy simply do not have the numbers of Hellenes to fill their armies with. Machimoi have decent morale and can be relied upon as capable troops. Their weaknesses are the same as any pike phalanx, in that they are immobile and prone to flank attacks and missile fire. If used accordingly, they will give good account of themselves. ---- Iudaioi Taxeis (Jewish Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_iudaioi_taxeis.gif One of the oddities of certain Seleucid policies produced the armed Ioudaios militia. By some twist of fate these intrepid men from Ioudaia and other places with large Iudaios populations were levied, trained extensively, and set as garrisons in various towns from Lydia to India. For the most part, isolated from their people, they served their Seleucid lords with distinction. They were generally outfitted in the older Phrygian style helmets and given a spear and shield. They supplemented this with some leather armor made by their families, and went on their way. They form a fair amount of the Seleucid garrison armies, and are generally reliable spearmen. They are worth far more than their training and expense to the state would credit them for. Currently most lands owned by Judean populations are either independant for a time or under the rule of Egypt or the Antigonid Empire. These men may even be merconaries which may explain why Seleucus and his Empire may have some numbers of these troops, Historically at this point of time it would be fairly low. But as well Egypt had uses for such men as well. Egypt like Judea had high Jewish populations in which they would be recruited from. ---- Peltastai (Hellenic Heavy Skirmishers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_peltastai.gif The Peltastai is a type of elite skirmisher that sacrifices heavy arms and armor for mobility and range. They are armored in linen and carry a medium sized ovular shield. Originally, they carried a crescent shaped 'pelta' shield, originated in Thrake and gave the peltastai their name, but this was phased out in the fourth century. Their armaments consist of several javelins and a sword. This panoply makes them light and mobile, but still able to engage in melee after their javelins have been thrown. They are a versatile unit but one must remember that their primary arms are javelins, and they are not equipped to stand toe to toe with heavier infantry. Their role is one of speed, harassment, and critical flanking maneuvers. Combined with strong cavalry they can well turn an enemies flank, at the right moment of course. ---- Thureophoroi (Hellenic Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_thureophoroi.gif Thureophoroi were a new class of Hellenic infantry that was designed to both augment the phalanx and provide a type of soldier in between the phalangite and the peltastai that was able to both skirmish and fight in melee effectively. These men provide an extremely mobile force that can hit hard with their heavy javelins then rush in to flank pike units. They are well armed and armored for the task, having stout bronze helms, linen armor, an almond shaped thureos shield, heavy javelins, and a stout spear. They are highly versatile infantry, akin in spirit to the legionaries of Rome. They are a highly effective force of heavy infantry that is in the forefront of Hellenic military know-how. Ptolemy II would place such a unit in very important places on the battlefield, either as places to rally against an enemy attack or to help strength strong points in the Egyptian lines. ---- Klerouchikoi Phalangitai (Hellenic Medium Phalanx) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_kleruchoi_phal.gif The Kleruchoi Phalangitai form the backbone of the Successor armies of The Egyptian Empire & Antigonid Empire along with the less numerous Pezhetairoi, although not recruited in the same manner. These men are given a plot of land or kleruch, maybe some slaves and a tax reduction and in return they serve in the phalanx when called upon to war by their Basileos. They are citizens just as the pezhetairoi, but they are citizens-with-strings attached, as they are required to fight when called upon, otherwise their livelihood might be taken away from them. Even though the phalanx is a Hellenic soldier formation, some Thrakioi, Keltoi, Iudaoi and other foreigners are also given kleruchoi status to increase the number of phalangitai available, but the main bulk of the kleruchoi phalangitai are still Hellenes. They are armed with the sarissa and wear linen cuirass, thracian caps, bronze greaves, stout boots, and reinforced shoulder pads made from hardened linen. In battle they are best deployed as a defensive measure or to advance slow but steadily towards the enemy and in combat to grind down their opponents' numbers through attrition, or to tie down enemy formation so it can be flanked by other units. Since these troops seem to have been the bulk of the armies of the day, they would serve as the front line of the armies of Ptolemy-Egypt. ---- Pezhetairoi http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_pezhetairoi.gif The Pezhetairoi are heart of the military machine of all the Diodachoi kindgoms. They are well disciplined and highly motivated pikemen that are armed and armored to the teeth. They are armored in a linen cuirass, a Thraikian cap, a bronze greave on the left leg, stout boots, good bracers, and reinforced shoulder pads made from hardened linen (due to their experience with the deadly curved swords of Thrace). They have Illyrian style round shields attached to their bodies by leather straps that help support the weight of the shield and keep their hand free to grasp the long and unwieldy sarissa. They are defensive infantry par excellence and are the anvil of the two part Makedonian system of warfare, the heavy cavalry being the hammer. They should be used to anchor enemy soldiers while the Theurophoroi harass the flanks and the heavy cavalry smashes into the flanks and rear. These were generally the soldiers, or veterans of Alexander's army, in which Ptolemy had few to none. Ptolemy would use the few he had wisely and tried to resist using them unless there was no other choice. ---- Machimoi Hippeis (Machimoi Light Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_machimoi_hippeis.gif Machimoi cavalry are the best fighting force that is conscripted in times of need by the Ptolemy. They are formed from the native nobility, many of whom have intermarried with their Makedonian overlords and are thus more loyal than the other natives. Still, they are often present in native revolts, due to the fact can often taking leading roles in any uprising. They fight in a manner consistent with other medium cavalry, but are more lightly armored and consequently faster. They are armed with both spears and axes and are able to deliver a powerful charge and fight in melee if well supported. These seem to be the unit the Egyptian army rest on in times of trouble and unrest. Due to their high loyalty it would make sense that the Ptolemy family rest with such troops. For the most part these units were deployed as a reaction force to quell uprisings rather then see front line service. ---- Aithiopikon Agema (Ethiopian Guard) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_ethiopiai_agema.gif The Aithiopoi (Ethiopian) mercenaries hired by the Ptolemy were fierce soldiers and often fought with the heaviest of the infantry. They wielded large double bladed axes and fought as a powerful shock infantry. They would wear a mail vest and leather greaves in addition to a long tunic. Fighting without helmets, abandon, or shields, these men would crash into an enemy line ferociously, using their large stature and raw power to push through enemies like a hot knife through butter. They fight as a heavy shock infantry, and are fairly defensive troops as well due to their sheer ferocity. Apparently these troops were merconaries from Ethiopia and hated there Nubian neighbours. The Ptolemy's had to be careful in which these units would be deployed with. ---- Prodromoi (Successor Medium Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_prodromoi.gif Prodromoi are the lightest of the Diadochoi melee cavalry and can be counted upon as superb flanking, raiding, and screening cavalry. They are well trained for light cavalry, but are still lightly armed and armored. They are not meant to be used as shock cavalry and will not roll up an enemy battle line in a thunderous charge, but instead make viable flanking cavalry which can quickly provide support where it is needed and be used to counter light missile troops of both the foot and mounted varieties. Their spears, shields, and linen armor give them some staying power, but they should not be used to in protracted melee for any great amount of time. ---- Galatikoi Kleruchoi (Galatian Heavy Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_galatikoi_kleruchoi.gif Galatians were used as mercenaries by all the Diadochoi, but none used them as extensivly as did the Ptolemy-Egyptian armies. The Ptolemy's imported Galatai and other Keltoi and gave them land and peasants in the Fayuum depression and other areas in return for their services as reliable heavy infantry. Their equipment reflects their position and wealth within the Aigyptian forces. They are armored in good quality mail and wear light linen shirts and trousers. They were given bronze Attic-style Hellene helmets in place of their old equipment, and took to these rather well. They have excellent morale and discipline, since their whole purpose in life (other than turning a profit on their estates) is the service of the Ptolemy kingdom in war. They should be used as a heavy infantry force in keeping with the knowledge that they outmatch most other eastern heavy infantry. They are impetuous but well trained and capable of keeping good order, their only serious weakness is cavalry. They entered the scene later in history but in terms of the game, all Diadochi states could hire them as merconaries. As there background was considered Keltoi or Celtic, many Celtic tribes from the Balkans had been migrating to Asia minor since as early as 1000 BC a claim a few sources have stated. In Egyptian history there was a massive shift of peoples during the 1200 BC era, that lead to an invasion of a people the Egyptians simply called the Sea Peoples. Some theories suggest that the Celtic tribes maybe related to the Sea People that migrated into Asia Minor and destoryed the Hittite Capital of Hattusa. Since a great number of this specfic tribe settled in the area where the Hittite capital was. ---- Klerouchikon Agema (Ptolemaic Elite Phalanx) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_kleruchikon_agema.gif The most numerous of the Kleruchoi were the pikemen, who were often of very high quality. They carry standard equipment for pikemen, much the same as the Pezhetairoi, but are often of higher quality. The Kleruchoi are able, due to their status as lords of small estates, to devote a considerable amount of time to military training. They are best used like their Argyraspidai counterparts, to hold the most crucial portion of a line. They are great phalanx infantry, well able to hold against most opponents. If they have a weakness, it is the classic weakness of pikemen: flanking attacks. Ptolemy II would use this unit along with some of the other high quality like stated earlier to hold strong points in the lines. Being of higher quality, Ptolemy II would also ensure that these units are loyal to Egypt, more importantly to the Ptolemy's. ---- Agema Klerouchikon Hippeon (Ptolemaic Heavy Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_kleruchoi_cav_agema.gif The Fayuum and other places made excellent spots for a heavy cavalry reserve to be raised. With a system of land grants and promises, the Ptolemies were able to lure many Hellenes and Makedonians to settle in Egypt and produce a reliable heavy cavalry. They are armed with a xyston, a kopis, and are clad in a light but sturdy bronze curiass. They can be counted upon to give a good account of themselves in battle, due to the fact that they are well trained, almost feudalistic, cavalry. Since these units were fairly loyal, they were given some of the best land in Egypt for their services. ---- Basilikon Agema (Royal Guards) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_basilikon_agema.gif As stated earlier the Ptolemy's had a problem, not enough of Alexander's veterans. Therefore, they had to build a unit of royal heavy infantry to compete with their rivals. Many things were tried, but ultimately the result was the Basilikon Agema, the Royal Guard. They are armed with hoplites spears and thureos shields and armored in mail, making them more mobile but less well armored than other heavy infantry. They also carry a short sword that was used rather like the Romaioi used theirs. This led to the misidentification of these troops by Latin authors as a sort of imitation legion. The Basilikon Agema is full of good troops, mostly Hellenes and Makedonians with a few Galatai and Kretai. They are an elite infantry, well able to fight in a phalanx and to break the formation and fight with their blades. They are extremely versatile and can be used to good effect by a capable commander. ---- Hetairoi (Companion Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_hetairoi.gif The Hetairoi, or Companions, were the elite noble heavy cavalry of Makedon and the Diadochoi. They are an elite heavy cavalry that is second to none and arguably the best cavalry of the period. They fight with a degree of élan, discipline, and simple ferociousness that is matched only by the horsemen of Iberia, Karchedon, and the best heavy cavalry of the eastern nomadic peoples. They are armored from head to toe in iron plate (some still had bronze, but this was falling out of favor rapidly by 250 BC), reinforced with mail at key points. Their horses are barded with felt barding and often have bronze plates to protect their heads. Their helmets, with the two plumes, mark them on a battlefield. They are best used as heavy shock cavalry, able to decide many battles with a single charge. They are the second part of the hammer and anvil of Alexandrian battle tactics. They are armed with a xyston and a kopis, and are true masters of both weapons. If these men have any weakness, it is the front of a line of spearmen. Horses, not matter how well trained, simply do not want to charge into certain death. Nevertheless, these superb cavalry men are easily able to devastate even the toughest of foes with a well timed charge into their flanks or rear. To simply put it, these were the troops that Ptolemy II wuld use to give the final flanking tactic to win the day. ---- Toxotai Kretikoi (Cretan Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_cretan_archers.gif The island of Crete produced some of the finest archers the world had ever seen. Many nations seeked to control the island just for that purpose. But the island was also known for its brigands and liars. But known the less these men hire themselves out as mercenaries for almost any Mediterranean power who can afford them, as their skills are often unmatched by other archers. Apart from their bow, they also have short swords and they wear hardened linen armor and carry a small shield. Not only are the Cretans good archers, but they can also fare well in melee, although against similarily equipped opponents. ---- Egyptian Chariots http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/Egyptian-Chariots.jpg Historically the Ptolemy did not use the chariot. But in the EOA version Ptolemy II reintroduced Chariots to the Egyptian army around 308BC and used them in the following roles, mainly as a weapon to out flank enemy positions and to scout out enemy troops. (One a side note, the player of Ptolemy II knows more of the Egyptian New Kingdom era 1539 BC - 1069 BC, where the Egyptians used the chariot to great affect). The picture that I have up, is simular to the New Kingdom Chariot but is to large. The Egyptian chariot was only large enough to two people. A driver and archer. ---- Special thanks to Europa Barbarorum for its help in gathering information and allowing me to use its pictures and descriptions for this site. Category:Military